BotKC Archive
Battle for the outer colonies � Kratus IV-III� Battle for the outer colonies � Kratus IV-III�The Cerberus dropped out of hyperspace leading the Hades battle fleet and immediately began evasive maneuvers to dodge the hail of gunfire, together with 3 gunship wings and the Oneills they moved to intercept the wraith fleet defending Kratus IV and III, the enemy fleet was small only 20 hives and 31 predators but it had the orbital defenses for fire support and the alliance was talking heavy casualties� The smaller alliance ships ran circles around the wraith fleet but were unable to damage the orbital defenses. The power was being transferred from the mining station which was lightly defended, the captain of the Cerberus ordered the bulk of the fleet forward. Under the immense firepower of the Hades battle fleet the wraith forces were forced to retreat back to the main planet. The fleet stormed through the orbital defenses and blew the mining station to hell though several alliance ships were destroyed and crippled during the battle. The orbital defenses were quickly dispatched without their shields and the Hades battle fleet prepared to lay waste to Kratus IV but wraith reinforcements had already arrived and taken positions in orbital, with an iron determination the Cerberus�s captain ordered the final push� The wraith reinforcements had arrived putting a wall of 50 hives between the Hades fleet and their goal. The fleet commanders knew that a head on confrontation with those hives and the orbital defense would result in heavy casualties, there was also another problem the orbital defenses were tied into a grid with all three of the ship yards and the mining station meaning disabling them would be near impossible� Together the fleet commanders decided on a plan, it would rely on the legendary air wings of the Hades battle fleet. While the main fleet distracted the wraith forces the fighters would attack the wraith shipyards and fighters head on while half the bombers concentrated their fire on a mining station, when the station is destroyed the remaining bombers will detonate their payloads in between the orbital canons wiping them all out in 3 seconds it takes for the power link to establish with another shipyard� The fleet moved out its target the wraith fleet. The wraith held their position and opened fire on the Hades battle fleet which took heavy damage. As the fleet entered range the captains gave the order to fire and launched a counter attack with tore into the wraith lines. The fleet continued to push forward despite taking horrendous damage from both the wraith fleet and the orbital canons, with a mighty crash the Hades fleet collided with the wraith Armanda the smaller tauri vessels out maneuvering the hives and their escorts. The wraith fleet took the bait and moved out of position to confront the tauri fleet head on, this is what the alliance had been waiting for the captain of the Cerberus gave the order��launch the dagger� and the doors of hell opened and the fighters of the Hades battle fleet began the attack. The fighters and bombers flew into the heart of the battle dodging the fire they raced towards the target, but they had been detected and 9000 darts moved to intercept. The fighter group broke up into smaller squadrons with half the fighter wing engaging the stations and the other half providing cover fire for the bombers� The battle against the wraith fleet was fierce although they had distracted the fleet long enough for the fighters to get through they were still within arms reach of the orbital canons and taking a beating victory hinged on the fighters� The fighters fought an intense battle against the darts but the bombers were nearly in range, the bombers were ready for the final push but 3000 darts stood in their way and with only 200 fighters available for support it looked as though it was over. The fighters prepared for a suicidal attack when out of nowhere the Cerberus appeared and fired a volley from its energy canon decimating the dart squadrons allowing the alliance fighters to gain the upper hand and blast their way through. With the path clear the bombers fired their payloads annihilating the mining station, the rest of fighters needed no invitation and fired their nukes before evacuating the area. The nukes detonated simultaneously wiping out all the defense canons though many fighters were also lost in the blast� The rest of the fleet pressed their advantage and drove the wraith back destroying their shipyards� They didn�t have time to celebrate however as the Titan, Hercules and Scimitar forces had been devastated by the wraith and were in great need of assistance� Surviving ships alliance The Hades group + allies/sub fleets -The Cerberus battleship - 1 Serpent battlecruisers -6 Aegis class carriers -3 Henry arnolds cruiser -13 unity destroyer -6 tegelus gunship -A combined airwing of 234 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 6 Serpent battlecruisers -6 Aegis class carriers -7 Henry arnolds cruiser -11 unity destroyer -5 tegelus gunship -3 columbia class assault carrier -4 deadalus class battlecarrier -A combined airwing of 278 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 2 Oneills